Fallen Prince
by Usa-chan
Summary: This is my first fic! Its about Endymion having to go to war (leave the moon kingdom and serenity) to fight! Enjoy!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I, sadly, do not own ANY of the characters and/or places from Sailor Moon

Disclamer: I, sadly, do not own ANY of the characters and/or places from Sailor Moon! They are NOT mine nor will they ever be!!!

Thank you and have a nice day. 

A/N:

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me!! It's of course Usagi and Mamoru ::sighs dreamily:: Anyways! This takes place on the moon Kingdom. I like it better when the generals are good! It's my take on what I think should have happened. Anyways, enough senseless ramblings! On to the story!

-Usa-chan

Please send comments to [Usagi6387@hotmail.com][1] (No flames please! Constructive criticism welcome!)

Fallen Prince

"Mamoru-sama if you will just listen for one minute..!"

"I've heard enough Malachite! I can't do this! I can't leave her!" Mamoru screamed impatiently. He was trying to hold back his tears. He was just a boy, only sixteen, and he'd just lost his parent to the clutches of that…that mad women! He couldn't lose his Usagi too, he couldn't go to war and leave her! Malachite's tone softened as he looked at the young prince, well, he was a king now wasn't he?

"Mamoru, you are the new King of Earth, your kingdom, the entire planet needs you! You were trained for war, and as a good king you _will_ fight in this war. I am leaving you no choices. We leave tomorrow." With that he walked out, leaving a distraught Mamoru staring after him. 

Mamoru sighed, trying with his whole self not to break down. "Serenity…." He whispered to the silence.

Nephlite saw Malachite walk out of the prince's chambers, clearly upset. He quickly confronted the general. 

"I take it all didn't go well?" he said softly.

"It doesn't matter, he is going, he is just upset. This isn't fair, he is too young to have to deal with this. It's so hard watching him grow up…only to send him to his death."

The last part came out a whisper. Malachite rubbed his temples, willing his newly born headache to vanquish. Nephilte looked at the oldest general, seeing the weariness embedded into Malachite's features. He could think of no words to comfort the older man, see it as he too felt the same way. All four of the generals had watched Endymion, or as Malachite called him, Mamoru grow up, and the chances of him surviving this war were slim. 

Malachite sighed again softly, "I'm going to my chambers, summon the princess for Endymion, tonight very well may be there last night together." Nephlite watched as Malachite walked away, sighed, and went to find the princess. 

Ending Note: 

I know I know! That was tiny! But it is just the prologue! I'm mean and only post this until I get at least 2 reviews! (I am new so I am just picking a small number that I can be happy with.

   [1]: mailto:Usagi6387@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey minna-san!!! This is the second chapter in my magical story of goodness! I should be updating regularly, if I don't within 3 days of the previous chapter then you should e-mail and yell at me! Thank you again and thanks for all your comments!

~ Usa-chan

Oh! And in the last chapter I made a HUGE mistake!!! Mamoru and Usagi weren't their names back then! So just pretend I typed Endymion and Serentiy..lol… Thanks again!

Chapter 1:

Endymion looked out towards the black horizon; the black clouds hadn't left ever since Beryl attacked. He felt sick, he had found his parents bodies, bloodied and burnt beyond recognition. The only thing that remained was the pendant that his mother wore. Endymion now clutched the necklace tightly in his hand. He thought only of Serenity, how she had sobbed when he told her he must leave. He remembered her words….

__

"How? How can they make you do this?! You are too young! They cannot send you to war! They can't send you to your death! I love you!! They can't…..They can't take you away from me…" She had broken down then, sinking to the floor of his chambers. He held her that night, all night, watching her tear streaked face, so peaceful in sleep. 

Shaking his head at the memory, he rested it against the wall, watching outside as the war raged on.

Beryl's attack had been unsuspected; she had come without mercy and was killing off Earth's warriors with increasing speed. He had been gone a month now, and had fought in the grueling battle. It was worse than he could ever imagine, and he hoped beyond hope that nobody had to see the things he did; feel the things he did. He looked at his hands; and he could see them, stained with blood, the blood of innocents on his hands. 

"Serenity," he whimpered, "I miss you so…my love."

"Your Highness!" Zoisite's voice cut into his sulking. He turned quickly, sliding his emotionless mask back into place. 

"What is it?" Endymion asked. 

"Beryl's army is coming closer, they are soon going to be at the castle! We need you out there now!" His voice was urgent. Endymion nodded quickly, armed himself, and walked down through the castle doors.

~***~***~***~***~***

Serenity sat on the windowsill, staring blankly at the rose garden. 'Endy made that for me…' she thought. The very thought of her prince almost brought her to tears again. "I miss you so much Endy, please come back to me." She whispered softly as a crystal tear fell from her eye. There was a sudden knock on the door and then her mother rushed in. Queen Serenity looked troubled, her silver hair had strings of…what looked to be blood in it.

"Mother? What happened?!" The princess asked fervently. 

"It's Endymion, Serenity, he's been hurt! Badly…he needs you!" The queen was frantic, scared beyond belief. She had come to know Endymion as her own son and was scared for his life. 

Princess Serenity slowly brought her hand to her mouth. "No," she whispered, "no!" She immediately ran out of her room and towards the infirmary, where she beheld a sight that she never wanted to see. 

Endymion lay on a bed, soaked in his own blood coming from a gaping wound in his chest. His face was in a tight grimace, beads of perspiration running down it. His four generals stood off to the side, looking worriedly at their King, their friend. She looked at them now, Malachite, Nephrite, Jedeite, and Zoisite. Endy's four most trusted advisors. She quickly turned her attention back to Endymion, watching with tears running down her face as nurses and doctors attempted to stop the blood flow. He was in complete agony, she could tell by the look on his face, she wished for nothing more than to ease his pain, give her life for his. 

Finally, the doctors moved away, and Endymion saw her, his princess, standing in front of him. 

"Sere!" he exclaimed though horse and strained. She smiled at him, the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. She walked over to him calmly. "Don't talk my love, save your strength." 

He nodded slightly, relaxing back into the bed.

"He should be fine, he just needs a lot of rest. The blood loss does concern us, but he should be as good as new in a couple weeks," The doctor explained. Serenity sighed in relief, hugging Endymion.

There was suddenly a deafening shriek, shrill and loud, echoing thoughout the palace.

Malachite stood deathly still, and suddenly yelled, "Beryl! She followed us!"

Ending note:

Mwhahahaha! I am SO evil! Sorry sorry! I know all ye who hate cliff hangers, (I can't stand them myself) but don't worry! It won't be long. I'm really getting in to this posting thing. I already got 2 reviews and it's been 4 hours and I already had this written so I thought I'd post it. Well, here's chapter one. And there is a lot more the come! Thank you again for all your wonderful feedbacks!!  



End file.
